


Group Sex and Revelation

by pitytheviolins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Endverse-esque Castiel, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Castiel, Past Castiel/Others, Past Dean Winchester/Others - Freeform, Roommates, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitytheviolins/pseuds/pitytheviolins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel had been best friends for two years already and finally got an apartment together for senior year. They were both hot and both into dudes, so it did seem pretty inevitable that they would hook up. Meg was just an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Sex and Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in YEARS and my first work in the Supernatural fandom. I hope y'all like it! 
> 
> I pulled way too much of this from my personal history. Whoops. No regrets.
> 
> Thanks to Amelia_Clark for fixing my hot mes punctuation.

Dean and Castiel had joked on several occasions about how it was inevitable that they would eventually hook up. They had been best friends for two years already and finally got an apartment together for senior year. They were both hot, both into dudes, and Cas kind of slept with all of his friends. It did seem pretty inevitable. Meg was just an excuse. 

So Cas found himself with his best friend’s cock in his throat while his high school girlfriend sat on Dean’s face. 

“Fuck, Deano, you’re pretty good at that.” Meg breathed out while bracing herself against the headboard. 

Dean just moaned into her as Cas hollowed his cheeks and pushed just a little lower. His nose was close to reaching Dean’s skin now. He had no idea why he was pushing himself tonight. Maybe it was the audience. Meg had known he was pansexual when they dated, but he hadn’t really delved into group sex in high school. She hadn’t seen him in action before. 

Then Dean pulled his right hand from where it had been gripping Castiel’s hair and brought it up to slip two fingers into Meg. She started making these whimpery little moans that Cas remembered well from their time together. It meant she was close. 

Dean moved his head for a minute to start talking. “Fuck, yeah, come on, come on.” Cas felt queasy all of a sudden and realized he had stopped moving his own mouth and hand and sat up abruptly, Dean’s dick slipping out of his mouth and to his abdomen with a dull, wet sound. He looked at for a couple of seconds. 

“Um, I’ll just… be back.” He darted out of the room and into the bathroom. As he was closing the door he could hear the beginning of Meg’s orgasm. He quickly hit the switch for the fan and gripped the edges of the sink, dropping his head to the edge of the porcelain. 

“Fuck.” 

After thirty seconds or so of his breathing exercises later, he somehow worked up the nerve to look at his reflection. He was naked and no longer hard; his lips red and swollen, wet with his spit and Dean’s precome. His eyes were suddenly watery. He looked up and unfocused his gaze, trying to will the tears away. 

Why the fuck was he upset? It wasn’t like he’d never had a threesome before. Hell, last week he’d hooked up with Balthazar and Aaron (with whom Dean also had a fuck buddy thing), and nothing like this had happened. Was it because of Meg? Castiel had thoroughly examined his feelings on that matter before he invited her to visit for the weekend. Their relationship was strictly friendly now. Even though they could both admit the other was still attractive and skilled in the bedroom, he harbored no romantic feelings for her anymore. He would have sworn that on a stack of Bibles and various other holy books. 

So what the hell was making him feel like his stomach had decided to vacate his body? True, he hadn’t done this with Dean before either, but if the rest of his friendships were fine with a little sex thrown in, why would that be causing any trouble? 

A small part of Castiel’s mind started nudging him, realizing he had only started feeling that way when Dean had been focused on Meg, and therefore, distracted from Cas and his stellar blowjob skills. 

Shit. 

He’d been pulling out all of his tricks for Dean, hadn’t he? Dean, his best friend and roommate. Whom he was trying to impress, sexually. 

Little details of their friendship started making sense in light of this revelation. How they always tried to eat dinner together, the movie nights where Dean’s head ended up pillowed in Castiel’s lap, and Cas’ fingers running through his hair. The way he always found himself frowning when Dean mentioned a date. 

How exactly had he missed this? It’s not like he was a stranger to having feelings for a best friend. Though Alfie in high school had been far too closeted to ever reciprocate beyond the fumbled make out sessions and handjobs in Castiel’s basement. Dean was already out; that wasn’t a concern in this situation. But Alfie and Castiel rarely talked anymore and when they did it was uncomfortable and short-lived. The last thing he wanted was to ruin another friendship. There was also the logical matter of the lease. Dean and Cas had only been in this apartment for a few months and had it until the end of next summer. Trying to find a subletter was not something he wanted to have to deal with. 

So it was settled, then. He would find a way to ignore these feelings. He could do that, Castiel thought. He would find a way to manage. 

Castiel took a deep breath before he opened the door and turned off the light and fan. The first thing he noticed was the lack of noises coming from his bedroom. He paused a moment with his fingers on the handle, edging the door open. Meg and Dean were both sitting on the bed; Dean in his boxers and t-shirt again, and Meg totally dressed. They were talking in low voices he couldn’t hear and both turned to look at him as he walked in, still naked. 

“Sorry, I feel a bit underdressed now. Seems I missed the last of the action.” 

Meg stood up and handed him his boxers from the floor. “No worries, Clarence. You didn’t miss much. And I was really hoping for an Eiffel tower tonight, too.” She had a wistful look in her eye as he pulled the underwear on. “Anyway, I’m gonna go crash on the couch while you two idiots work out your shit.” She threw Dean a look with that and patted Castiel’s shoulder as she glided past him to the hall. 

Cas stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him and crossing to the dresser to grab a shirt. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Dean. “I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t ruin the mood. I just…” He realized that Dean hadn’t said anything since he’d walked back into the room. “Dean? What did Meg mean just then? About ‘working out our shit’?” He formed air quotes around the last bit and Dean huffed out a laugh at that like he usually did. Good, that was good. Usual is good; it meant that maybe he hadn’t ruined everything. 

As Cas turned around to face Dean, he saw his roommate scratching at the nape of his neck. He tilted his head in confusion. “Dean?” 

Slowly, Dean looked up at him. “Cas, man, I’m sorry.” Sorry? What did Dean have to be sorry for? “I just couldn’t… I couldn’t keep going without you here.” He looked away for a moment. “I mean, Meg is actually really cool, but I just… Fuck. You have to know she was just an excuse, right? I mean, I had been hinting and joking for a while but this is the first time I ever actually had a chance to… But this wasn’t how I pictured it, not how I planned on it going.” He drifted off. 

Cas just stood there staring at him, mouth open in shock. Dean had pictured being with him? Had thought about it and planned out scenarios and that meant that Dean - he wanted Castiel? 

Dean took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to where Castiel stood. He took Cas’ hand with his left one and brought his right up to stroke at Cas’ jawline. 

“Cas, buddy. You gotta know that I-” Dean stopped abruptly, mouth set in a determined line and he nodded as if to himself before he brought Castiel’s chin up to force eye contact, whispering, “It was supposed to be more like this.” 

Dean brought their mouths together in a sweet kiss, his lips around Castiel’s bottom one. After a moment of shock, Cas closed his eyes and kissed back, bringing his left hand up to grip at Dean’s shoulder. He sighed into their joined mouths before bringing his tongue to lick along the seam of Dean’s lips. This kiss was so much different from the tipsy hungry ones they had shared just a couple of hours ago with Meg in the room. There was so much more weight behind it. Dean’s tongue dipped between Castiel’s lips to greet his own and Cas pulled back, breaking the kiss. 

Dean looked at him, his eyes wide and questioning. “Cas?” 

“Dean,” he answered, “while I certainly reciprocate the sentiment, you taste like my ex-girlfriend’s vagina. Please go brush your teeth.” 

Dean stared at him for a moment before laughing and pulling him into a hug. “Fuck, Cas.” He moved his head back to place another soft kiss on Castiel’s mouth. “I know we probably have things to talk about, but goddamn if I am not so happy right now. Be right back.” With that he left for the bathroom. 

Castiel looked around the room for a moment before crossing to the bed and sinking onto it, his left hand coming up to his mouth. The last few minutes had definitely just happened. This was real. Whatever Castiel was feeling, Dean felt it too. This could, they could be something. His heart beat a bit faster at the prospect. 

Dean came back into the room a couple of minutes later, teeth freshly brushed and face freshly washed. He smiled and Castiel couldn’t help but smile back, mouth lifting and eyes crinkling in joy. “Come here, Dean.” he said, holding his hand out for Dean to join him on the bed. He brought their mouths together in another kiss as he intertwined their fingers. “Much better.” He smiled at Dean again, his other hand coming up to caress the back of his head. Cas rested their foreheads together. “Dean, will you - will you stay in here tonight?” he asked, still unsure of exactly what this was between them. 

“Of course I will, angel.” Dean said, moving to place a kiss on Cas’ temple. Castiel yawned and pulled back, a sheepish look on his face. Dean just smiled at him. “Come on, let’s sleep now. We can continue this tomorrow.”

They slid into the sheets and Castiel took the opportunity to wrap himself around Dean, head pillowed on his shoulder and right arm across his abdomen, hand resting on his hipbone. Dean laughed and ran his hand through Cas’ messy hair. “I knew you’d be a snuggler. Night, Cas.”, he said as he placed a kiss on Castiel’s forehead. 

“Good night, Dean.” Cas whispered into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and drifted off with a smile on his face. 

\---

The next morning, when Cas and Dean walked into the living room, Meg was already awake. 

“Well done, Casanova.” she said, inclining her head toward their joined hands. “Now, as your resident Yentl I fully expect free brunch this morning and a place of honor at the wedding. Deano, you’re paying. Put some pants on and let’s go.” 

“Seriously, Meg? Why the hell would I buy you food?” Dean glared at her. 

“Dean,” Castiel squeezed his hand in reminder. “We do kind of owe her for pushing our stubborn asses into action.” He looked to Meg. “Thank you, Meg. It would be our pleasure. There’s a little diner with the best eggs Benedict just down the street. Just give us a few minutes to get dressed.” 

Meg smiled at him. “Mm, eggs Benny, I knew I liked you for a reason, Clarence. Now hop to it, I’m starved!” 

Dean grumbled the whole time, but he kept shooting Castiel small smiles between bites of bacon at breakfast and nudging his foot under the table. For once, Cas thought, things would turn out just fine.


End file.
